1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-123078 discloses a connector in which a terminal fitting is inserted into a housing and retained by a retainer mounted into the housing. The retainer includes two resiliently deformable holding pieces spaced apart in a direction intersecting a mounting direction into the housing. The holding pieces lock to the housing to hold the retainer in the housing. This connector also includes two connection means for preventing backlash of the retainer relative to the housing. One connection means is on a base end of the retainer in the mounting direction into the housing and is connected to the housing. The other connection means is on a tip of the retainer in the mounting direction and is connected to the housing.
The connection means on the tip of the retainer is configured by the two holding pieces. These holding pieces are resiliently deformable. Thus, the retainer may be inclined in the process of being mounted into the housing. An inclined retainer may not lock the holding pieces to the housing correctly.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to reliably prevent a retainer from being inclined with respect to a housing.